(Story) Something is Watching...
I would never expect what happened when I went to Freddy's. I was twenty-nine, and I had loved the place when I was a kid. It was closed, but I had a warrant to search the place. This teenager, Shaun Holt, had went missing there after getting a summer job as a technician. Of course, there was a string of murders there before, and Shaun might have been a victim. Some people claimed to have seen him, but those were just rumors. Either way, the investigation had been reopened and I had just became a detective. Everyone told me my eyes just lit up when I was handed that case file, and I believed them. A major case, related to Freddy's! That place was an enigma, and to have an investigation there... I don't think there's any higher honor. A few hours after looking over the case file, piecing together any sort of information I could find... every piece led me to Freddy's. It was the only possible location, but he was spotted on the other side of the state! I didn't want to drive from Hurricane to a whole other part of Utah, but I probably would have to. I got into my car, and drove to the pizzeria. Boy, I wish I hadn't... About fifteen minutes later I arrived at my destination. I got out of my car and wandered into the closed establishment. I pushed the door open and I noticed the animatronics, or rather, lack of them. They weren't anywhere to be found, and that worried me. Everyone knew about those things, and they all knew the stories. They would kill the guards; they saw them as bare endoskeletons and just had to put them into a suit. Of course, those suits would kill a human, and expel their eyes and teeth out of the masks. It was a horrific death, and not one I would like to face. I took out my pistol, and began to walk slowly. I didn't let my footsteps be heard, but in my silence I heard someone run. The door behind me swung open and a lime Dodge Charger began driving away. There were blood covered footprints leading to that car, so naturally I began to chase them. I got into my car and turned on my sirens, chasing the Charger. It was an hour until I caught up with that car. It was an enormous warehouse full of empty animatronic suits. I turned on a flashlight and aimed my gun down every hallway. Who was that in the Charger? Maybe it was the murderer who killed Holt... Yeah, that was probably it. Every time I passed an animatronic suit, it eerily felt like it would come to life. The suits were empty, I told myself, and I had no reason to be scared. I thought that I had no reason to be scared, at least, until I heard fast movement coming from above me. I aimed my flashlight upwards and saw a man, with the gray skin of Holt... He dropped down onto me and my spine was instantly crushed. He tore part of his shoe and I saw the reason why: Metal legs. He pulled out a pistol from a leather jacket and aimed the barrel at my face. He looked at me and smiled, revealing a cigarette in his mouth. I began to speak, though it was hard to do so through the pain of my chest. "Y-you're Shaun Holt!" He looked at me with piercing eyes, colored unnaturally lime. "Shaun Holt died years ago. The name's Lime Guy." ...And the last thing I heard that night was a gunshot, echoing through the halls, Category:Stories